Green Lantern (John Stewart)/Wil.li.an
In order to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps, one must be creative. This version of Stewart captures that creativity very well. Sprite lovers will have fun identifying sprites from numerous games, including ''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, and others.'' ) |Image = File:ZvitorGLJohnStewartPort.png |Creator = Wil.li.an & Zvitor |Downloadlink = ZVitor Headquarter |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Wil.li.an & Zvitor's take on the guardian uses a modified DC vs Marvel template, with six buttons at his disposal. Because of this, he has a Super Jump, Chain Comboing, and other tools, but he lacks a Push Block. He has two launchers, one with crouching and the other with crouching . However, they have limited successfulness as the Super Jump is slower than both of them, making it impossible to aerial rave with. He is intended to be a part of the fullgame project Crisis in the Mugen Multiverse on CVGUnited. He has a large arsenal of projectiles, making him a zoning character. The character focuses on a lot of modes that can all be cancelled with . One is the Oath Shield that disappears after two hits. While the shield is active, John cannot do any other Specials or Hypers. He can also summon a helicopter with the Lightcopter attack. / makes it fire downwards, / makes it fire diagonally downwards, and / makes the copter fire a missle. The gatling gun bullets do not combo. The copter getting hit will result in it being knocked back to the other side of the screen, but it could take an unlimited amount of punishment. If John is hit during the move however, the copter will dissipate. The final mode is a Hyper where he summons a tank, Beware My Power. The tank can take ten hits before it is destroyed. Unlike the Shield, when the tank is hit, Stewart is hurt as well. / fire the guns forward, / fire the guns upward, and / fires the tank cannon. Unfortunately, there are a few bugs other than the Super Jump glitch. None of the moves have any variation depending on the button pressed. The version of the Shot of Will Special is the exact same as the version of the Special. The only Specials that do chip damage are the Green Weaponry and the gatling gun fire from the Lightcopter. However, all of the Hypers deal chip damage, aside from the moves during the Beware My Power mode. The Piston of Willpower Hyper is flawed. If Stewart is hit during the Hyper, the piston will still be active, and if it hits the opponent, Stewart will be able to move during it and can add on additional hits. The A.I. is somewhat tough and puts up a decent fight. The A.I. will mostly use the Shot of Will attack when up close, and will use the Green Weaponry Special when far away. Once in a while, it will create a Lightcopter when it's at a reasonable length away from the opponent, but it will not dissipate the Lightcopter no matter how close the opponent gets. The A.I. is very aggressive, but will attack in situations where it is best to block. Sometimes it will throw a , but won't follow up with a of greater strength or anything to start a combo. It does the same with its crouching launcher. When using the Light Shot Hyper, it immediately fires the sniper rifle whether it is in position or not. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | can be done in fly mode| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | to cancel| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Other' | | }} | to cancel| }} | to cancel Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN \ John Stewart (me) VS Sinestro MUGEN Bishop VS John Stewart Mugen Fight Channel 137 Simon Belmont vs John Stewart Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made by Wil.li.an Category:Characters made by ZVitor Category:Characters made in 2009